Mafia II: Redux
| image = File:Godfather_Marlon_Brando_Vector.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = July 05, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Surge #Einkil #Slick #JarZe #GreyCells #SparrowHawk #rossbeemer #Shadow #Seahorse (Merkal) #CherryLane #Fox #Grimtooth | first = Shadow | last = Surge, Einkil, Slick, SparrowHawk, Seahorse | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Unreality based on the Mafia series of games. It began on July 05, 2009 and ended in a Goodies win in D4 (July, 13th). Game Mechanics Rules *Due to our access to BTSC forums, the Mafia can chat 24/7, not "only at night". The OP has been edited to show this *I was asked about the Defender-leak scenario ("If the Defender dies, the Vigilante's identity is squeaked to the Grim Reaper if the GR is still alive!") ... this occurs no matter how the Defender dies *Just a tip: as a result of our using the archaic ruleset of the old-school Mafia II, we really get to see how playstyles and "typical" RDs change over time.... * Spy- can spy on anyone every even-numbered day. They PM me who they want to spy on, and I reply, revealing that person's role *I had forgotten that myself ^ (there are other things that are a little different that are strange now, for example the Vigilante kills on nights 3,5,7,etc) ... It'll be interesting to see how all this pans out. On one hand, it looks like the baddies have a lot of obstacles, but same with the innocents clarification: * the GR and Illusionist do not know each other but both know the Vigilante of course (by logical deduction) but the Vigilante does not know the identites of the GR or the Illusionist (at least yet, or at least for sure). The Vigilante and Defender don't have BTSC of course so the Defender doesn't know or is known by any of the above except for the Vig Role Description 12 people: 3 Mafiosos 1 Grim Reaper 8 Innocents ---- * Mafia - win by killing all the Innocents and the Grim Reaper. Every night they choose one person to bump off via PMs. Also, any night, but not two nights in a row, the Mafia can opt to "rough up" someone, in which two implications are given: ** do not continue your line of accusations, or we will kill you ** do not reveal that you were roughed up, or we will kill you * Roughing up is an option for the Mafia, and can have outcomes that aren't always good for the Mafia- so only do this if you've thought about it and want to. * Also, at the beginning of the game, the Mafia is informed of who the Bomb is * Grim Reaper - wins by killing the Vigilante (if this happens early enough, we will play for "second place"). The Grim Reaper kills every even-numbered night Innocents - win by killing the Mafia and the Grim Reaper. During the day, a lynching vote occurs just like in Mafia 1, and the condemned person gets publicly executed and their role revealed EACH INNOCENT HAS A SPECIAL ROLE: * Doctor- save someone every night by PMing me. If this person is targeted for death by the Mafia and/or Grim Reaper, the person will be saved by the Doctor and live. The Doctor cannot save himself/herself, nor can the Doctor save the same person two times in a row * Vigilante- knows who the Defender is. The Vigilante kills for the Innocents every odd-numbered night, except for the 1st night. Can choose not to kill * Defender- knows who the Vigilante is. While the Defender is alive, the Vigilante cannot die, and gets out of every death situation with badass awesomeness. If the Defender dies, the Vigilante's identity is squeaked to the Grim Reaper if the GR is still alive! * Inspector- PMed, by me, one Mafia identity at the beginning of every odd-numbered day (1st, 3rd and 5th for the three Mafiosos. The order is determined ahead of time and disregards whether the Mafioso is dead or alive... the Mafiosos do not know in what order they will be revealed to the Inspector) * Sage- At the start of every even day, the Sage learns who the Doctor has been saving (for all nights after the Doctor dies, it will be as if the Doctor saved the Sage every night) as well as how many BADDIES are alive total {basically same as before, just changed a little and written better} * Spy- can spy on anyone every even-numbered day. They PM me who they want to spy on, and I reply, revealing that person's role * Bomb- knows who the Inspector is. When (if) the Bomb dies, there is a half chance that they will take their killer down with them. If their killer is the Mafia, a random Mafioso will be killed- however the Mafia is informed at the beginning of the game who the Bomb is. If the Bomb's killer is the Grim Reaper, the Grim Reaper would blow up. If the Bomb is lynched, the player who was most outspoken for the lynching (chosen by me) is blown up. If I can't decide, I pick randomly from the players that voted for the Bomb * Illusionist- every even-numbered night (the same night that the Grim Reaper kills), the Illusionist can make illusionary copies of one person to protect them ONLY from the Grim Reaper (the Mafia ain't fooled). The Illusionist cannot protect themself, nor can they protect the same person twice in a row. When (if) the Grim Reaper dies, the Illusionist's role may be obselete- or it may morph into something else altogether. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations I'm sure you're all familiar with Awesomeville... the central town of Mafia, Mafia II, and Mafia IV, Awesomeville is a place that has gone through many trials, conflicts, lynchings, arguments, deceptions and mafia uprisings than any other populated area in history. There is no better place to feel the invisible tide of past battles... but these aren't battles with soldiers slashing each other on a battlefield. These are battles carried out in secret, in darkness... these are struggles of tension and suspense. These battles are stories, stories of webs of lies cast like nets across a city. There are no armies in these battles. The battles are between justice and injustice, between innocence and crime... these battles are struggles of right and wrong and yin and yang and most impotantly, struggles of survival, struggles of elimination, struggles of the most suited victors... these struggles are won by those best fit to survive, by those with the wit and talent and luck and vivacity required to live on and win with glory, by those with the fighting spirit - a spirit that can only exist in harmony if it can be mantled along with the sword, with the gun, with the Penguin Pistol ©, with the cannon. You all know what's at stake... the future of Awesomeville, and perhaps all of Content Phoenix. This is a focal point, a turning point, a momentous time in history. This is the final war in Awesomeville, the last battle, the end of the dynamic duel that is Mafia... The epic conclusion of Content Phoenix, hosted by the Host Gods Unreality and Frost, called Multimafia aka Mafia VIII, will occur later. That's different... THIS, Mafia II Redux, is NOW! For while that very same Frost is away up north in Pengville, watching the events unfold in Mafia V... Unreality has been in the sky, watching something entirely different happen in Awesomeville. Something that would sway the course of the town forever. All was the same as it had been that for that crazy second battle, Mafia II... some of the people were different, yes, but many were the same. Much was restored to a middle balance, only to be re-upsetted by the re-arrival of the mafia. Mafia II Redux was inevitable from the start... and strangely enough, it happened fairly quickly after the original Mafia II, starting 4 days after the anniversary of Mafia II. Enough hype. Here it is. Mafia II Redux. The end of the past and the beginning of the future. I'm randomizing the roles as we speak (or as I speak tongue.gif) What better way to kick it off than the original intro? {changes in red ;D} Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Surge - Illusionist/Delusionist *Einkil - Vigilante *akaslickster - Defender *JarZe - Doctor *sparrowhawk - Sage *Seahorse - Bomb *Cherry Lane - Spy *Grimtooth - Inspector Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Surge - Illusionist/Delusionist #Einkil - Vigilante #akaslickster - Defender #JarZe - Doctor - Crushed by the Delusionist! N4 #GC - Mafioso - Welcomed by the firing squad! D2 #sparrowhawk - Sage #rossbeemer - Mafioso - Body slammed by Surge! D4 #Shadow - Mafioso - Chopped in two! D1 #Seahorse - Bomb #Cherry Lane - Spy - Toppled off of the roof! N2 #Fox - Grim Reaper - Banished back to the underworld! D3 #Grimtooth - Inspector - Shot and then blown up! N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games